pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akari Live ~Iris Selection~
Idol: Akari Berlitz Coord: Paparazzi Objective Coord Cyalume Coord: Enchanted Noblesse Cyalume Coord Canción: Paparazzi ---- Akari: *Aparece como si estuviera subiendo desde debajo del escenario.* Este día, en este lugar... ¡He venido para convertirme en la mejor! Atsushi: ¡Nice~ Akaririn~! Akari: Ahora... ¡Disfruten del show de una verdadera celebridad! ---- Ooh lalala lalalala Ooh lalala Oh oh oh, oh oh oh Ooh lalala lalalala Ooh lalala (With the Girls’, with the Girls’ Generation) Cha cha cha cha kocchi mite Baby denwa shitari Ring ring fushizen na hodo shizen na furifuri kizuiteru no yo paparacchi anata ga nozomu toori no egao de Ahahaha Hide and seek no Every night matataku sutaa no Satellite motto ii kiji hoshikunai? nakayoku yarimasho nakama janai? Life is a party gareeji kara Suite room itsu datte anata ga Boom boom boom hade ni Car chase hana no Around hikitsukerarete Boom boom boom nedan mo tsukerare yashinai ai wo yami wo saita furesshi ga saite Money Life is a party gareeji kara Suite room nete mo samete mo Boom boom boom Ooh lalala lalalala ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! La puerta de una limusina es abierta por una silueta vestida de traje, de la limusina sale Akari, sonriendo. Muchos periodistas intentan obtener una entrevista, tomarle fotos, y grabarla. Ella voltea a una de las cámaras y guiña un ojo, antes de continuar su recorrido por una alfombra roja hasta entrar a una sede donde se entregan premios, similar a los premios de la academia, siendo la diferencia que el premio tiene forma de micrófono, no es una estatuilla normal. Akari, sobre el escenario, recibe el premio, para después reír levemente y apuntar hacia arriba, donde una bola de luces, como las de las discotecas, se abre, dejándo caer brillos y confeti. Akari: ¡La fiesta empieza! La escena cambia, Akari, desde lo que parece ser un palco, deja caer un diamante hacia una pirámide de copas llenas de vino, provocando que estas se rompan y generen una explosión de polvo de diamante. La imagen final es Akari en el centro del salón, rodeada por el polvo de los diamantes. Celeb life is a PARTY! Ooh lalala kakusu to mitai gamen no Ooh lalala majime butteru ano ko mo La cha cha la dandi na kare datte ie de wa Mama mama himitsu no kisu no suriru de harahara Punkadelic crazy night tokimeku Star no Searching light Bad boy, bad girl ki ni shinai odorasareru yori odoru ga Style Life is a party dameeji hodo ureru ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Advent_of_Divine_Idol,_Charisma_Millennial_Kingdom Advent of Divine Idol, Charisma Millenial] mitsukattara saigo Boom boom boom yoru no hate hisomu kage sakimawari shite Boom boom boom uwasa ga uwasa ni tobihi shite irai moeagatte Burning shite iku My name ---- [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Neon_Lights_Roulette Neon Lights Roulette] (With the Girls’, with the Girls’ Generation) ai shite ai sareta dake na no ni dono koi mo kegareta koi nante gaman dekinai gaman dekinai nante sawaideru hima mo nai no acchi demo kocchi demo Boom boom boom ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! Oh oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh oh, oh oh oh mirareteru hodo kagayaku wa dakara Come on friends hora oide yo Ratata Life is a party gareeji kara Suite room itsu datte anata ga Boom boom boom hade ni Car chase hana no Around hikitsukerarete Boom boom boom koboreta namida no hitotsubu ga ima hikaru daiyamondo ni kawaru made Life is a party gareeji kara Suite room nete mo samete mo Boom boom boom Ooh lalala lalalala Ooh lalala Oh oh oh, oh oh oh Ooh lalala lalalala Ooh lalala Público: ¡AKARI! ¡AKARI-SAMA! ¡TOP STAR~! Akari: Minna... ¡Gracias por el apoyo! *Guiña un ojo* Ser una celebridad parece fácil pero... Uff, es tan agotador... Aunque no hacemos todo solas, las super estrellas... también tienen que ser ayudadas. *Sonríe a un pequeño grupo de personas entre el público* ¿Qué digo? fufu, solo estaba divagando~ ¡Hasta la próxima! *desaparece con una bomba de brillo rosa* -Más tarde, en otra parte- Haruka: Bien hecho, Akaririn~ Leaf: ¡Estuvo genial! Hayate: ¡Definitivamente! Atsushi: ¡Si! ¡Eres genial! Akari: *ríe* Gracias por su ayuda, equipo. *Levanta sus dos manos, sonriendo. El resto hace lo mismo.* All: ¡HIGH TOUCH! *chocan los cinco* Categoría:Live Categoría:AkariB Live Categoría:B6L Categoría:TIC5 Categoría:CandySweetty